Curse the Size
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Kenapa dewa di atas sana menolak proposal permintaan ukuran tubuh yang ideal dari Kanra? Rikues dari Me Anon. KanraShizuko. YURI. Highschool fic agak terlalu ga jelas. Mungkin OOC. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy ! :D


**Title:** Curse the Size

**Summary:** Kenapa dewa di atas sana menolak proposal permintaan ukuran tubuh yang ideal dari Kanra?

**Pairing:** KanraShizuko. Ya. Saia bikin yuri kali ini. =v=

**Rate:** T aja kali ya?

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia.

**Bacotan:** Fic rikues dari **Me Anon**. Saia ga terlalu biasa bikin yuri (ini pertama kalinya bikin yuri yang bener-bener yuri). Kalo misalnya kurang memenuhi keinginan, kasih tau saia aja. Trus kalo mau, saia bisa bikinin rate-M dari cerita ini. Hehehe…

Oh, ya. Untuk **Me Anon**, ada PM di bawah. :)

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Kanra tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat secarik kertas di tangan Shizuko yang hanya diam memandangi kertas yang sama. "Sepertinya aku makan terlalu banyak lagi," gumam gadis berambut pirang itu datar, walaupun hatinya kesal setengah mati karena Kanra tertawa begitu lebar sampai hampir berguling-guling di lantai.

"Kau lebih berat berapa kilo dari tahun kemarin, Shizu-chan? Ahahahaha~! Shinra~! Shinra, coba dengar~! Kau tahu, berat Shizu-chan sekarang—hmph!"

"Diam, kutu. Kau bocorkan, dan akan kuremukkan kau sampai kau bisa muat ke dalam kardus kecil," ancam Shizuko sambil membekap mulut Kanra yang meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan mautnya.

Shinra hanya tertawa melihat kedua temannya.

"Kanra, kau sendiri beratnya berapa?" sebuah suara tambahan terdengar. Kadota Kyouko baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan mereka bertiga beberapa saat lalu, dengan membawa secarik kertas yang isinya sama juga.

Kanra menggigit tangan Shizuko yang sepertinya tidak terlalu merasa sakit dengan gigitan itu, tapi tetap melepaskan Kanra juga. "Yang jelas, berat badanku tidak berlebih dari yang dianjurkan," jawabnya bangga sambil memandang menghina pada Shizuko. "Tidak seperti Shizu-chan disini. Kau tahu? Berat badannya tujuh puluh kilo."

Cukup. Urat dalam kepala Shizuko putus. Dia langsung mengangkat bangku panjang terdekat dan melemparkannya pada Kanra sambil meneriakkan nama gadis manis tapi menyebalkan berambut hitam panjang itu, "KANRAAAAAA!"

* * *

Setelah itu, Kanra menyadari satu lagi aspek penting yang dia lupakan begitu melihat Shizuko yang mengejarnya.

Tentu saja berat badan temannya itu berlebih. Apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan sepasang benda yang bergerak naik turun ketika Shizuko berlari itu? Apa lagi?

Lalu Kanra memandang dadanya sendiri.

Dan mengutuk siapapun yang menemukan sistem cup A, B, C, dan seterusnya.

Sambil mendesah iri, dia berteriak, "SHIZU-CHAN KEJAAAAM!"

* * *

Jam makan siang. Shizuko melahap bekalnya dengan lahap, tanpa memikirkan berat badannya. Hidupnya terasa begitu indah begitu dia ingat bahwa berat badannya stabil semenjak beberapa bulan lalu.

Memang, kalau dibandingkan dengan tahun lalu, dia bertambah berat banyak. Tapi, angka itu sangat susah untuk berubah, naik ataupun turun, walaupun dia makan sebanyak atau sesedikit apapun.

Karena itu, kenapa tidak makan yang banyak saja? Sayang sekali kalau dia sampai takut makan hanya karena berat badannya.

Dengan wajah puas setelah makan, dia mengambil susu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Shizu-chan. Berhenti minum susu."

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

"Kau tahu, susu bisa menambah berat badan."

Shizuko hanya mendengus dan menghabiskan susu di tangannya. "Tidak peduli."

Kanra mendengus dalam hatinya. Dia memang bukan peduli tentang berat badan Shizuko sih, dia hanya takut dadanya yang kecil makin tertinggal jauh.

"Shinra, cup-mu berapa?" akhirnya Kanra mengalihkan berhatiannya pada Shinra yang dari tadi menyerukan betapa senangnya dia memakan bekal buatan Rouge tersayangnya.

"Eh? Cup C, kalau tidak salah," jawabnya, lalu kembali mendeklarasikan rasa cintanya pada Rouge yang begitu hebat dalam memasak puding strawberry yang rasanya asin pahit.

Kanra merasa dikhianati oleh Shinra. Kenapa bisa ukuran segitu C? Padahal, Shinra tidak terlihat punya dada sama sekali. Rata, seperti papan cucian. Baiklah, itu berlebihan, tapi, intinya, Shinra sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis dengan ukuran C!

Dia lalu memandang Kadota dan Shizuko yang terus asik dengan minuman dan makanan mereka.

"Apa, Kanra?" tanya Kadota yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh Kanra di bagian dadanya.

"Dadamu, ukurannya berapa?"

"D, sepertinya."

Dia lalu memandang wajah Shizuko. Lalu memandang dadanya. Lalu wajahnya lagi, lalu dadanya lagi, begitu berapa kali. Mata Kanra agak tergenang airmata begitu berhenti pada dada Shizuko untuk berapa saat, lalu dia berlari cepat-cepat dari situ sambil berteriak, "SHIZU-CHAN JAHAAAAT!"

* * *

Shizuko sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Kanra sampai dua kali mencapnya jahat. Memangnya dia punya salah apa selain sering melempari gadis itu dengan barang-barang yang bisa meremukkan badan mungilnya itu? Perasaan, tidak ada deh.

Dan, karena dia tidak punya salah, dia punya hak untuk bertanya kenapa harus dia yang menenangkan Kanra yang merajuk sendirian di pojok ruang ganti wanita setelah jam pelajaran terakhir; olahraga.

"Hoi, kutu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kutu~… kau sakit?"

"…"

"Kanra?"

"Diam."

"Hei, kau sakit?" Shizuko bertanya. Lama-lama, dia khawatir sendiri tentang Kanra yang tiba-tiba aneh ini.

Kanra menengadahkan kepalanya yang tadi terbenam di lipatan tangannya. "Iya. Aku sakit hati."

"Euh… ada yang menolakmu?"

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu. Setidaknya, dia menolak proposal permintaan ukuran dada yang ideal," jawab Kanra sambil merengut. Shizuko memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Kanra memandangnya kesal. "Aku iri pada dadamu, mengerti?" teriaknya.

"Eh?"

Kanra sedikit frustasi. "Kau tahu ukuranku berapa? B! Lolos satu sentimeter dari A! kalau satu senti itu tidak ada, ukuranku A! kau bisa bayangkan betapa frustasinya aku kalau berjalan-jalan dengan kalian bertiga?"

Shizuko memandang dada Kanra. Memang kecil sih.

Tiba-tiba, dia sendiri yang merasa aura suram meliputi dirinya. "Kalau bisa tukaran sih, aku sudah minta tukaran dari lama, kutu," ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dan seakan-akan ada aura hitam yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"EH?"

Shizuko mendesah pelan. "Kau tidak tahu? Bahuku selalu pegal. Aku tidak bisa lari tanpa dadaku naik turun. Aku selalu harus hati-hati kalau sedang jalan-jalan atau ketika berada di kereta atau bus yang sesak, walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa saja meremukkan orang-orang itu dengan mudah. Susah mencari bra yang muat. Kakakku yang mesum sering menggangguku dengan meremas dadaku. Susah menemukan baju yang muat. Di bagian dada. Diikuti oleh pencari bakat dan agen model kemana-mana, dan percayalah, mereka itu sangat menyebalkan."

Kanra diam, tidak tahu mau bilang apa mendengar semua itu.

Ternyata, banyak jeleknya juga.

Dan, hei, ternyata Delia suka meremas dada adiknya sendiri.

"Jadi? Kau masih mau punya dada besar, kutu?"

Kanra mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, mungkin aku akan pikirkan lagi. Semua tadi terdengar menyeramkan."

Shizuko mengangguk tegas. "Sekarang apa, kalau begitu?"

Kanra berdiri. "Untuk sekarang sih…" gumamnya sambil mendekati Shizuko yang, entah kenapa, bisa membaca gelagat mencurigakannya. Kanra menyeringai lebar. "Untuk sekarang, aku cukup puas dengan memegang punyamu," ujarnya dengan senyum—seringai—lebar dan langsung dengan cepat belari ke belakang Shizuko dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya, satu dari atas bahu Shizuko, dan satu lagi melingkari pinggang si pirang.

Lalu, dalam hitungan detika, kedua tangan itu bergerak ke dada Shizuko dan meremasnya seperti sedang meremas _power_ _ball_.

"Gya!" pekik Shizuko kecil sebelum tubuhnya lemas dan Kanra berlari keluar sambil tertawa.

Masih juga terdiam dengan perasaan _shock_, Shizuko mencoba untuk menarik napas dan mencerna apa yang baru saja dia alami.

Dia baru saja mendapat _sexual_ _harassment_ dari seorang gadis mungil manis menyebalkan berambut hitam bernama Kanra.

Oh, ya. Hebat.

"KAANRAAAAA!"

* * *

"Hei, kutu, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Kau tidak punya hak untuk menjejakkan kaki ke Ikebukuro," Shizuko dengan kesal mencabut sebuah lampu jalan seperti mematahkan ranting pohon.

"Aih, aih, Shizu-chan. Apa salahnya aku datang menemuimu, sayang?" balas Kanra dengan wajah sok polos yang membuat Shizuko ingin melemparnya sekarang juga dengan lampu di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi 'sayang'-mu, hah?" tanya Shizuko sambil bersiap-siap melempar lampu di tangannya. Dalam hitungan ketiga dalam hatinya, dia melempar lampu itu pada Kanra.

Kanra menyeringai dan dengan cepat dia menghindari lemparan maut Shizuko dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di hadapan wanita berambut pirang dengan baju bartender itu.

"Kejamnya~. Aku mau bertemu denganmu, dan kau malah melempariku," bisik Kanra pelan sambil memegang kedua sisi wajah Shizuko dengan tangannya, lalu mencium Shizuko dengan cepat.

Si pirang shock dan tidak bisa bergerak.

Kenapa sih, Kanra selalu tega mempermalukan dirinya di tempat umum seperti ini?

Dia sampai hafal apa yang akan Kanra lakukan selanjutnya.

Bergerak ke belakangnya, memeluknya sebentar, lalu kedua tangan milik wanita berambut hitam itu akan bergerak cepat dan meremas dadanya.

Oh, ya. Dia hafal sekali semua itu.

Dia juga hafal bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menghentikan Kanra walaupun dia mau karena tubuhnya selalu seperti disihir sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sedikit pekikan kecil setiap Kanra memberikan sedikit tekanan dari tangannya.

Lalu, Kanra akan mengakhiri itu semua dengan sebuah kalimat pendek; "Sebentar malam, Shizu-chan, mampir ke rumahku, ya?"

Ditutup dengan Kanra berlari meninggalkan Ikebukuro dan meninggalkan seorang wanita pirang dalam balutan baju bartender bernama Heiwajima Shizuko yang berteriak dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus; "KANRAAAAA!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Hahai~! Saia bikin yuri. Tapi, kok kayaknya… saia kurang bisa mengatur kata-katanya supaya saia ga ketauan mesumnya *plakked*

Yea… semoga anda suka. Saia hanya bisa berharap begitu. OwO'

Mohon ripiunya~! :D

**Me Anon**: Hehehe… sebelumnya, terima kasih buat ripiunya dia 'Stupid Cupid'. Dan, iya sih. Akhir-akhir ini saia emang banyak banget typo-nya. Memang, waktu mepet, keseleo, dan author bukan kombinasi yang baik. Tangan saia ga boleh banyak gerak buat seminggu. Sebenernya, sekarang juga masih belum boleh, tapi saia udah males tangannnya dipasangin besi penyangga ama perban.

Dan mumpung ada waktu, saia ngetiknya kali ini pelan-pelan supaya tangan ga sakit dan ga banyak typo, trus saia juga bisa baca beberapa kali dulu sebelum di-publish. Nyehehe…

Kalo cerita yang lain, mungkin nanti baru saia edit ulang. =v=

Mohon ripiunya~! XD


End file.
